


Just an Average Avenger

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, marshmallow fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: This is your Christmas with the Avengers, but you don't think that they have any holiday spirit. Luckily, you're there to bring the holiday cheer.Originally posted: December 25, 2015





	Just an Average Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I’ve ever posted, and I’m super nervous. I created this back during the summer, and I didn’t want to miss my chance. I am open to suggestions and critics. Really nervous, but here I go. Hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays everyone!  
> PS. I was trying to include as many Avengers as I could, so sorry if I left out some (Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Maria, Fury, etc). And sorry for the sucky dialogue.

You were the newest member of the Avengers, but you didn’t have any powers or anything. You were an assassin with kick-ass combat skills like Nat and Clint. However, you felt that you were the least needed member on the team, because you didn’t contribute anything. Nat and Clint were obviously superior to you, and everyone else had powers.

But you’ve been living with Avengers for six months and got used to the hectics of living in Avengers Tower. Living at the Avengers Tower was so awesome. Everyone got their own floor as their living space, which is like having your own apartment in one large building. Of course, most of the time, everyone just hung out at the main floor and only used their floor for sleeping. You probably were the one who spent the most time on your floor, which wasn’t much. You requested to have two couches, armchairs, and a fireplace on your floor to make you feel more at home.

When Thanksgiving came, you were…. well, to say you were disappointed was an understatement. You thought that the Avengers would get together and do all the festivities. Nope, no Thanksgiving dinner, no watching the Macy’s parade, nothing of the sorts. Instead, you guys had Chinese takeout and spent the day like it was nothing special. Tony was off with Pepper, Clint was with his family, Steve and Natasha were always training, Bruce was in the lab, and Thor, Pietro, Vision, and Wanda were off doing their own thing not understanding these American festivities.

You at least thought there was going to be an early celebration. Something. But no. I mean, yeah you guys were Avengers, but you guys were also normal people too. You were going to take none of this for Christmas.

Christmas was your favorite holiday.

When it hit December, you went online shopping for everything you need for your Christmas traditions you used to do with your family. You got yourself a fake Christmas tree, various ornaments and decorations, a stack of Christmas movies and CDs, and ingredients to make a gingerbread house and sugar cookies. You also got yourself a stocking which you just filled with a bunch of candy that you grabbed during the month like a candy jar.

It was now halfway through December, and you spent most of your time on your floor. You had your whole floor decorated. Christmas lights were hung on the ceilings in every room. Your stocking hung on your fireplace. It was on the side of the living room with the TV, diagonal to the fireplace. A Christmas tree was sitting in the corner, in between the TV and fireplace, with a bunch of ornaments on it and a star at the top. You always had Christmas music playing throughout your floor, and when you didn’t, you watched Christmas movies. Of course, all of this happened in between your training and missions, but anytime in between, you were at your floor. The Avengers thought it was weird how you always disappeared and never joined them when they went out or hang out in the common area.

________________________________

Like every night, the team and you had dinner, but as soon as you finished eating, you headed back to your floor. Right now, “Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree” was blasting on your floor. You finished making your gingerbread house which you displayed on your small dining table, and at the moment, you were decorating a batch of sugar cookies that you just made. You had quite of collection of sprinkles, frosting, and cookie cutters.

The Avengers were hanging out in the common floor, watching TV, reading, talking, etc. However, your missing presence didn’t go unnoticed.

“Hey guys,” Tony exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention. “Has anyone seen Y/N lately?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“When dinner was finished, she just scurried back to her floor. She’s been spending a lot of time there,” Steve explained.

“Brother Steve is correct. Y/N has been keeping a distance,” Thor exclaimed.

“What do you think she’s doing?” Clint asked.

“I don’t know,” Tony stated.

“Maybe we should go check on her,” Nat said.

“I don’t know,” Bruce said. “Maybe she wants to be alone.”

“Y/N isn’t like that though,” Wanda stated.

“She’s always so positive and stuff,” Pietro added.

“Pietro is right. Let’s go check on her,” Vision said.

Everyone got on the elevator and headed down to your floor.

________________________

When the elevator brought them to your floor, all of their eyes widened. They were amazed at how pretty your floor was. They stepped off the elevator.

“Woah,” Clint said.

Everyone nodded, agreeing to his reaction, still looking at all the decorations.

They headed towards the kitchen to have your back facing them, while you were still decorating your cookies.

“Y/N,” Tony exclaimed. You jumped not realizing someone was here due to the fact you were focusing on the lyrics of the song.

You turned to see your whole team looking at you.

“This is amazing,” Tony continued.

“Uhhh, thanks Tony,” you replied, while pushing your hair back with the back of your hand due to frosting being all over your hands. You were slightly embarrassed for some reason.

“When did you do this?” Steve asked, gesturing to the whole floor.

“Last week,” you responded.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Natasha said. You swore you heard an offended tone through her words. Everyone but Nat, Clint, and Steve started wandering off to look around your floor.

“Well, Christmas is my favorite holiday, and for Thanksgiving, you guys did nothing. So I did my own thing,” you explained.

“Did you make this house of cookies?” Thor asked, pointing at your gingerbread house.

You nodded.

“That’s quite good Y/N. It smells quite good as well,” Vision complimented.

“Thanks Vision.”

“Are those sugar cookies?” Clint exclaimed with an excited expression on his face.

“Yeah, I’m almost done decorating them,” you stated rubbing your hands on a towel. “Do you guys want to watch a Christmas movie? I’ve got them all.”

“That would be great. I haven’t seen a Christmas movie yet,” Wanda said. Pietro nodded in agreement to his sister.

“Okay.” You got up and put “Home Alone” on, a Christmas classic. You then turned off your music. Steve, Clint, and Natasha offered to help you decorate the rest of the cookies, while everyone else settled on the couches or arm chairs, facing the TV. You looked around with a smile on your face, seeing all the Avengers finally enjoying the Christmas season. You were especially happy, due to the fact it was because of you.

After the cookies were done, you made everyone a cup of peppermint hot chocolate. You passed out the hot cocoas. You put the cookies and marshmallows in various bowls to spread them around to everyone. You settled on the couch next to Wanda and Pietro, whose eyes were glued on the screen. You were all watching “Home Alone”, when Tony, who was sitting at the table, threw a marshmallow at the back of your head. You gave him a glare, before grabbing another marshmallow bowl, taking a hand full, and chucked them back at him.

You laughed at the process, with everyone else joining your laughter.

“It’s on, Y/L/N,” Tony exclaimed.

“Bring it Stark,” you remarked.

Soon enough, everyone was having a marshmallow battle. Marshmallows were flying everywhere. Some of them were actually catching the marshmallows with their mouths.

By the end of the night, everyone was asleep on the couches and chairs, while “A Christmas Story” was playing. Tony, Thor, and Steve took the arm chairs, lightly snoring away. On the couch, Wanda was leaning on Pietro’s shoulder with Vision on her other side. On the other couch were you, Nat, and Bruce. Nat and Bruce nodded off, with Nat leaning on his shoulder. You chuckled at the sight of this. You took a quick picture of it with your phone. Later, you would make a three dozens of Christmas cards using this photo.

_________________________________

In the morning, you got up before everyone else and made chocolate-chip pancakes. Steve got up first; of course. He was always an early riser.

“Morning Y/N,” he whispered.

“Morning Cap,” you replied. You gave him a stack of pancakes, where he ate at the countertop. You continued making a ton of pancakes. Slowly, everyone was waking up and enjoying your pancakes. You, of course, put Christmas music on, while everyone were having little conversations.

“So kid,” Clint said with a mouth full of pancakes. “Thanks for last night and for breakfast. We kinda needed this break.”

You blushed at his compliment, for you couldn’t take compliments. You then looked down to finish eating your pancakes. “My pleasure”

“Can we do it again tonight?” Nat asked. Everyone turned to look at you.

“It would be my honor,” you replied.

Everyone smiled at your response.

________________________________

After that, everyone headed back to their floor, to start their normal routines.

You were excused from training due to preparations for tonight. Throughout the day, everyone was thanking you and telling you how they were excited for tonight. This hangout turned to a massive sleepover at your place. Tony was bringing air mattresses. You chuckled at this, because your floor wasn’t that big. You would have to move the dining table. You decided that we would all make gingerbread houses, to make sure everyone had a proper Christmas season. You also ordered stockings from Target. They had different stockings with their faces and symbol, which you laughed about. You put the delivery on rush order, so you would get it by tonight. You then went out to the store to get the supplies you needed to make the houses. You also got foldable tables so you could actually make them.

Many offered to help, but you declined their help nicely. You didn’t want something to go wrong, so you needed full control of everything. Everyone would head down to your floor after dinner and dinner was in a hour. Everything was ready. You had gallons of frosting, tons of decorations, and nine gingerbread houses already made. You were tired. Forget training, baking and running around was much more tiring, but adrenaline was pumping throughout your body due to the excitement. You didn’t make yourself a gingerbread house, because you already made one and you knew that you would have to help others.

_______________________________

When it was dinner time, everyone rushed to eat, because they were too excited for tonight. They had no idea what you had planned, and it was so difficult to keep it a secret.

You were thinking through your plan again to make sure everything was prepared. You were so excited that about the stockings that just thinking about it made you have a stupid grin on your face.

“What are smiling about?” Nat asked.

You looked up to see everyone staring at you. “I’m just excited for tonight.”

“Oh, and what do you have planned for tonight?” Tony asked with a smug smirk on his face.

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise,” you responded.

___________________________

After that, everyone went off to get ready for the sleepover. They then all went to your floor with pajamas on. It was so amusing seeing Earth’s Mightiest Heroes in pajamas.

When they got to your floor, they were surprised to see multiple tables set up with gingerbread houses and decorations on them.

You greeted them at the elevator. “I thought that we can all make gingerbread houses.”

“Is this what you were smirking about?” Steve asked.

“Nope. There’s another surprise.”

They put their stuff down in your room and came back to the living room.

“Here. I got you guys aprons, because I know this will be a big mess after.”

You handed them aprons, which they obliged and put on. You put on Christmas music, and they started decorating their gingerbread houses. It was so funny. Thor and Pietro were impatient about waiting for the frosting to dry. You ended up helping the both of them. Clint, Tony, and Wanda kept eating the decorations. At one point, Clint smudged frosting on Nat’s cheek, which prompted a short frosting war. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Vision were actually really good at it. Probably because they have patience and are perfectionists. In the end, everyone finished. You laid out their houses on the counter. Everyone helped putting away the tables and setted up the beds.

“So what’s the surprise?” Bruce asked you.

You giggled at this and disappeared in your room. Everyone looked at each other confused at your antics. You appeared with a box in your hand. You already opened it earlier to make sure your order was right, so you opened it right up. You grabbed the stocking on top, which was Captain America’s. You threw it at Steve and continued doing it to the others.

Their reactions were priceless- wide-eyed, jaws dropped, and blush creeping up on their cheeks. They had their face on their own stockings.

“What the hell?” Clint said.

You laughed so hard. “I saw these online, and I had to get them.” You then grabbed the hooks from the box and started to hang them on your fireplace. The Avengers slowly placed their stockings on the hooks.

“Though that was amusing and I love seeing myself on a stocking, what is the purpose of these?” Tony asked.

“Well, we’re all not going to be together for the holidays, so I thought instead of gift exchanging, we do stockings.”

“What is the purpose of a stocking?” Pietro asked.

“You put candy, chocolate, and little doo-dads in it for the designated person. We each get something little for everyone and place them in the stockings. In the end, it will be full, and we all get them as gifts. Is that okay?”

“Sounds great kid,” Clint said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

We all claimed our spots. Some on the couches, some on the arm chairs, and some on the mattresses. You ended up on the end of the couch. You played Elf, and settled in your spot. In the middle of it, you fell asleep because you were drained.

Tony nudged Steve and gestured him to look at you. A smile crept on his lips, and he nudged Clint. Clint smirked, got a blanket, and put it on you, grabbing everyone’s attention. Everyone was grateful that you got them together. You didn’t know it, but you were the glue that kept everyone together. You were probably the most valuable member out of the team; they would all agree. They see and do so many bad things, but this made up for it. That’s the story how you made the Avengers Christmas. This would now be a tradition from now on.


End file.
